Sealed Away
by Zannie-Chan
Summary: (AU BASED ON THEORY) 3000 BC, Egypt. The birth of the two exceptional children triggered a war of dark monsters. Will one brave Pharaoh be able to Give up his Friendship to save the world?
1. Promiss

Sealed Away  
  
Author's notes: This is somewhat of an alternate universe fic about the past of Yu-Gi-Oh, Story and theory are © to Zannie Chan All registered characternames are © to Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
--------  
  
Prologue  
  
Ancient egypt, the dawn of day. Followers of Ra gather around the birth of the two new souls from above. Two families living in piece and harmony for so many years, gracefully guarding over the lands of Luxor, home to the great kings of past decennia. With the birth of the two sons of new egypt the tides will change and the prophecy will be done. For those that have the heart and courage to play the game, shall know true power.  
  
--------  
  
Chapter I - Promiss  
  
'I still remember I didn't want him to play the games, it has done me so much grief before and still he wishes to play it, for his heart tells him to.', a mid aged man thought in himself as he watched two boys around a small table, playing with cards. A friendly blow in the back shook the man from his thoughts, "Now now Ameniuy, it's your son's birthday shouldn't you be happy for him that he can now finally duel?", a big man spoke as he sat next to him.  
  
Ameniuy shrugged and sat back as he ate a piece of fruit he had been staring at earlier, "I'm not so sure about these shadow games as you are, Akunamukanon. You chose for your boy to get exposed to these games, but it wasn't my idea to get mine hooked on a game that nearly caused our kingdom to fall. It was Chionne's decision.", the other Pharaoh spoke to his colleague. "Ah my friend I can't believe you let a woman decide over your son! Becides isn't he old enough now to understand his own destiny?", Akunamukanon said calmly as he watched his son duel with pride.  
  
"She's not just a woman, she's my wife, and means much to me. But as it shall be, he chose for it himself aswell I suppose that I should and can only watch as he develops into a better duelist then your son Akunamukanon!", he said with a chuckle as he took a big draught from his wine. The other man laughed and shook his head, "THAT is something only time can tell my friend."  
  
A gracefully dressed woman sat next to the two boys watching over them as she smiled to them. "You learn fast young Exodia, you might be learning even faster then Yami when he was your age.", Fukayna spoke softly to her friend's son. Chionne smiled and ran her hand through the boy's thick black hair and huggled him. "Mother!! I'm dueling!", the boy immediately spat out as he pulled free from his mother's tight hug.  
  
Fukayna smiled and stared at her friend. "He grows so fast, doesn't he?", she said as she looked at the boy, "And allready 16 years old.", time goes so fast, soon he will be a Pharaoh himself." The other woman nodded her head and rose, walking backi to the men as the boys got up ending the duel they played. ---------  
  
Outside the palace on a balcony the boys stood staring over the city, it was well past their times to sleep but they both seemed very lively. "Happy birthday Exodia, may you live a long life", Yami said with a smile on his face as he took the younger boy's hands and held them up. Exodia was just as big as Yami,even though Yami was atleast 3 years older then he was.  
  
"These are for you.", Yami said as he gave Exodia a small package covered with papyrus. The younger boy's face enlightened as he opened the package and stared at his new cards. "Wow Yami, I can't believe you gave these cards away like that. Raigeki, Lord of D. and Flute of summoning Dragon are rare cards and a good combo!", He spoke calmly as he put the cards in his deck. The tricolor-haired boy looked into the green eyes of his younger friend and smiled again. "It's for a special person and I know how you like playing with Dragons so I thought that combo would do nicely in addition to your deck."  
  
"Yami, what are these cards.?", the younger boy asked as he frowningly stared at five blank cards. Yami shrugged, "I have no idea really, I just thought you might like it, it's kinda weird and maybe it's worth something.  
  
Exodia smiled at him and stared back at the sleeping city. "Luxor is a beautifull city isn't it Yami, and one day, we will reign over the holy grounds ourselves, just you and me like our fathers!". Yami's smiled had dissapeared from his face as he turned away from the blackhaired boy and sighed a little. "Yeah I'm sure it'll be something, I'm sure it will.", he spoke trying to still sound happy about it but simply didn't succeed.  
  
Exodia shivered as he suddenly felt Yami's arm around his back, pulling him closer. Surprised green eyes took a peek into Yami's purple ones. "Y- Yami.?", he murmured softly as he swallowed. Yami stared at him and smiled, "Friends, no matter what, promiss me Exodia!". The younger boy smiled as he felt somewhat more comfortable in the older boy's arms, "I promiss, friends no matter what happens, to the end of times!"  
  
--------  
  
End Notes: Yeah. I know. It's weird, so am I XD! Hope you liked it ;_; I'm only a beginner at YGO fics XD 


	2. Kind Memento

Chapter II - Kind Memento  
  
"What do you mean I can't play anymore?!", Exodia shouted at his father. His eyes narrowed as he stared into the eyes of his father. Ameniuy grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him closer to his face. "May Ra curse you if you ever play that card game again!". Green eyes pierced brown ones in a dangerous stare, "Fine.", Exodia hissed and pulled free from his father's grasp walking out of the room.  
  
"Chionne. That boy is in for trouble if he continues to play these games. It's not called the shadow games for nothing. why doesn't he just listen to me.", the man sighed. Chionne walked from the corner of the room to her husband and sat down next to him, "He is a strong willed boy. You can't change the way he is Ameniuy.". He sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife and shook his head. "I wonder what drives him to play these games, would it be Yami?", he asked softly to himself.  
  
--------  
  
Exodia had ran out of the palace holding his deck of cards tightly in his hands. 'I'm not gonna stop now, he can't make me anyway if he can't find me!'. He had made progress as he crossed the great river Nile with a boat and entered the side of Yami's kingdom. As soon as he reached the palace he greeted the guards and ran inside to find his friend.  
  
"Yami!", he shouted as he saw his friend kneeling infront of a priest that held an odd artifact above his head, the room was filled with people aswell. The young man turned his head and stared at his friend smiling. "Exodia, you decided to come after all? I was beginning to think you didn't get the invitation!", he said as he turned his head back to the strange smiling priest.  
  
Exodia stared at him trough the mass and held his head a bit to the side before asking someone what was happening. "Excuse me miss, what is happening?", he asked a bit confused. The woman stared at him asif he carried a dissease, "Aren't you that boy from Ameniuy and Chionne?", she raised her eyebrow and turned her head away from him again.  
  
The green-eyed boy frowned and bit his lip before answering, "Well yes, I am the future Pharaoh of the west side of Luxor. But what is happening here?", he asked again. The woman dacted asif she didn't hear him and applauded as the priest held up the stick with the artifact and placed a beautifull mask over Yami's head and face, making his face look like it was of gold.  
  
Exodia's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what was happening. 'Yami. has become a pharaoh. allready?', he asked himself as he dropped his deck out of astonishment. Now standing alone as the crowd ran towards the new pharaoh to felicitate him. The boy's eyes shifted from his friend to the cards he had dropped on the floor. 'The flute of summoning Dragon and. Lord of D.', he siftly said to himself as he picked up the cards sighing.  
  
The woman from before walked towards him slowly and stared at him the same way she did before. "Did you come to spread more of that horrible dissease or did you come to celebrate the day your former friend became a pharaoh.". The boy stared at her tilting his head, "Dissease..? What dissease?", he asked softly and almost choked in his words. "What dissease do you think, the plague broke out on your side of Luxor, boy. The dissease that killed great Akunamukanon! You are a potential timebomb filled with a dissease to kill our new pharaoh!", with these harsh words she turned her back on his and joined the festivities as she looked at him for one last time, a filthy look.  
  
'I feel like screaming, she is insulting me, I shouldn't just let her walk over me, I'm a future pharao. I should have her killed for this. but why don't I . dare to say something about it.', Exodia thought as he felt tears burn in his eyes. "I'm not. a spreader of a dissease.", he whispered as he stared at the cards he got from his friend at his birthday half a year ago. "Now that you're a Pharaoh. I think you don't need a friend. a Spreader of disseases, like me anymore.", he said softly and stared at his feasting friend and turned around slowly, starting to walk back to the steps of the palace sitting down on the cold stone. 'I don't want to go back home. Why do they take two things from me on one day.', he thought as he leaned against a stone wall and sighed.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I can't believe everything is going according plan.", a shadow spoke as he turned from the ancient mirror showing an image of a dying woman. "Soon I can proceed with the second phase, You two just wait, once your blood sheds in the two holy temples of Ra and Seth, my world will merge with yours, and there will be nothing that you can do about it!", he shouted and started laughing maniacally throwing his head back. "JUST YOU WAIT YAMI!!", he shouted after it as his laugh mixed with the roaring of dragons flying around his castle outside.  
  
~~~~  
  
End Notes: Okay Before I forget to tell you: ~~~ things mean that we shift from real world to Shadow Realms okay? 


	3. Sweet Devastated Life

Chapter III - Sweet Devastated Life  
  
Exodia had slowly dozed off against the stone pilar his deck partially from his hand onto the ground, eventhough the pose he slept in wasn't very comfortable, he seemed to sleep very deep. Yami walked outside slowly, his cape flowing in the soft breeze, it was dark but he didn't seem to mind much. 'I can't believe that that woman spoke so badly about Exodia's family.How could she say that the messenger from last week carried the plague from West Luxor to our grounds. Such accusement.', in his line of thoughts he didn't pay attention to where he set his feet. Untill a scream woke him from the thoughts.  
  
"AHH MY HAND!!", a boy screamed as he immediately pulled his hand away from what stepped on it before. Yami startled and stared at the boy on the steps of his palace, "Exodia! You're still here!", he said as he immediately pulled the boy up and smiled at him. Exodia shrugged and sighed as he reached for his deck on the ground, "I'm still here but I don't feel so well lately."  
  
Yami tilted his head and stared into usually so lively green eyes, "What is it Exodia, don't tell me it's something bad.". The boy raised his head at the pharaoh and showed the tears he had build up, "I believe it's not good Yami, my father is forbidding me to play the Shadow Games, but there's no reason to.I managed to escape from the palace and somehow take my Deck with me. I don't want to quit it now.", he said softly, "And I'm not going back home. I was hoping I could stay with you for a while, but that woman kind of.", he swallowed and looked away.  
  
The young pharaoh sighed and let his shoulders hang a bit, placing his hand under Exodia's chin and holding his head up to him letting their eyes meet hastely. "You can stay here for a while, I'm sure my mother doesn't mind much, she likes you so it'll be ok.", Yami said as he smiled faintly at the boy. Exodia tried to avoid looking into Yami's eyes and nodded a little, "Thank you, Yami.".  
  
-------  
  
Inside Yami immediately escorted Exodia to a guestroom, "I hope this is good enough for a future Pharaoh of West-Luxor?", he brought on a somewhat over polite way. Exodia chuckled and walked towards the bed sitting down slowly and staring out of the window. Yami almost admired the boy but slowly shook his thoughts away as he sat down next to him. "What are you looking at Exodia?", he asked whispering.  
  
The boy didn't speak a word untill only a few minutes later, "Nothing in particular, just staring I suppose, wondering if there were still people awake. Maybe trying to see West Luxor from here.". Yami rose from the bed and slowly ran a reassuring hand through Exodia's thick black hair, "I'll see you tomorrow, oh and Exodia. don't let that woman get to you, she says more strange things.", Yami spoke as he walked out of the room quietly, his every move followed by Exodia's green eyes.  
  
It took a while before the young boy finally fell asleep, a strange figure on the wall kept him awake and puzzled for a long time. It seemed shapeshift with every breeze of the wind and change of lightpoint. After Exodia turned his head away from it he seemed to be getting some rest when he finally fell into a deeper state of sleep.  
  
--------  
  
The next morning Exodia opened his eyes he was staring directly into deep violet eyes, waking up from the rocking of his body he rubbed his eyes and noticed he was awoken by Yami who sat smiling next to his bed, "Exodia, you overslept horribly, breakfast was 2 hours ago!", he said chuckling a bit, "I tried to wake you 3 times allready.", he added to it.  
  
Exodia rose from the bed slowy and forced a smile, "I hope I didn't miss much then?", he asked with a slight broken voice. Yami shook his head and rose from the ground, "I'll let the servants make you something.". The boy rose from the bed and waited for Yami to leave the room to start dressing himself. Looking in the mirror at his mark under his left-eye he sighed and ran his fingers over the thin gold plates forming a half dragon- fly.  
  
'Dragonflies. Scarabs. Cobra's, cats, falcons, hawks. What's the difference asif a mark of an animal should proclaim you good or bad. spreading a dissease or ruling a country. My family and blood line ruled over West- Luxor for so many years, that woman had no right calling me what she did, I'm not that. I . am I.', sighing he turned away from the mirror and walked out of the room before he took one last glare outside the window.  
  
Yami had let his servants get him a light meal consisting of bread some fruits and coconut milk, served on a pure silver and gold plated dish. Exodia forced another smile at Yami, his head wasn't at the entire idea that it was served to richely. "Exodia, you seem so distant lately, is anything wrong?", Yami said as he sat down on the opposite of the room. "I'm not completely sure how I should feel, I think the best description for my life as it is and will be. Devastated.", he said while toying with a piece of fruit before he put it in his mouth and lay his eyes on the young pharaoh again.  
  
"Exodia, does it have to do something with that woman again?", Yami asked tilting his head a little. The boy stared at him and put another piece of fruit in his mouth, "She was right however.". The pharaoh interupted him, "She's not right Exodia! Don't believe such nonsense, you're not a spreader of the plague!". Exodia looked away, "My mother. she's ill, catched the plague somehow. She's dying, and my father, he's forbidding me to play the game I like to kill my time with.", he sighed.  
  
Yami shook his head and leaned over the table grabbing the young boy's hands and holding them tightly, "Listen to me, Exodia. Your father isn't doing that because he's teasing you, he's worried about you. Remember what I told you when you were 8 years old?", he asked the boy. "I remember.", Exodia replied softly. "Yes, good. Dueling the way the grown-ups do is VERY dangerous, you shouldn't be dueling that way yet, and I'm sure your father is forbidding Duel Monsters for the same reason, he wants to hold you from using the same dark forces.".  
  
Exodia closed his eyes and sighed, "Then what should I do, it's not like we have much to do these days. The weather is to hot to really just play outside, even in the shadow you melt away.". Yami smiled and ran his hand past the boy's jawline and sat back again, "You can do other things inside the palace, but maybe you should study a bit for your crowing aswell, you'll be a pharaoh too one day, remember?". The boy nodded and shrugged, "I know. I'm just feeling strange because of my mother I think.". Yami leaned back in his chair and stared at a servant, "Please go send a message to Ameniuy to ask him if Chionne is okay, return swiftly!", he said as he smiled back at Exodia, seeming to cheer up a bit now.  
  
-------  
  
The following day's evening the servant returned to Yami bringing him the news about Exodia's mother. The pharaoh had stared out of a window clueless for atleast an hour, not knowing what to say to Exodia, to wake him up or to let him sleep and tell him the next morning. He knew that it might be true, and Exodia was carrying the disease but he couldn't possibly let his friend down. Sighing he decided to wake him up.  
  
"Exodia.?", he softly shook the sleeping body from it's slumber calling his name quietly. It took a while before he woke up and had fully focussed eyes on Yami, "What is it..?", he asked still a bit sleepy. Yami sighed and swallowed, "The messenger just returned. your mother died this morning, I'm sorry that he couldn't bring you this news any faster.". The boy's eyes widened as they filled with tears rapidly, "She.allready died?!", he said raising his voice a little.  
  
The pharaoh nodded and sighed whiping away the tears that ran down from the green eyes, futile. Tears kept running down from the usually beautifull eyes, as he curled up needing something against his body for the time being. Yami stared at the boy, blinking slowly he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly against his own body, "There there, she will be honored Exodia, don't worry about her.", he said softly as he ran his hands through the black hair. "Why do they have to take these things from me. Why can't I live a normal life. Why.", the boy sobbed as he held his head to Yami's robe tightly.  
  
Yami rubbed his back consorting him, knowing it probably didn't work much anyway. "Life isn't always as easy as it seems, everyone wishes it to be a little less ruthless sometimes, but we can't have it all, not even a pharaoh's life is perfect Exodia, if my life was perfect. then you wouldn't have to cry like this, or be hurt so badly.", he spoke as he closed his eyes and breathed softly. Exodia quieted down a little, stopping the heavy shaking and rain of tears slowly. Exhausted from the crying and all the things that had happened the last few days, he fell slowly asleep in Yami's arms, hoping the nightmares'd leave him alone tonight.  
  
------- 


	4. Giving In

Chapter IV - Giving In  
  
"Something bugs me.", a voice spoke quietly. Exodia's head turned up immediately, his hair waving with the motions of his face. "What bugs you father?", the boy asked smiling. "Well you see my boy, this card you just played just destroyed all my monsters, and the attack you'll perform after it. causes you to win!", he said smiling proudly. The boy grinned and sat back, "I can also just stall!", he said as he titled his head a little. Ameniuy shook his head, "Nope you beat me, fair and square!".  
  
The young boy rose from the cards and smiled at his father as he grabbed them from the table they played on and put them away. "So did Yami teach you to play like this?", Ameniuy asked his son curiously. Exodia stared at him and just smiled, giving him the answer without speaking any words. "I'm really glad you and yami can find it so well, I and his father used to hold some grudges against eachother, you know Akunamukanon used to be inlove with your mother you know!", he tried to say as serious as he could, but failed and laughed at the sight of Exodia's smiling face. "I am very happy to have a friend like him, he's like a brother to me!", the boy spoke softly as he turned away from his father, the image suddenly changing drastically, remebering him it was no longer just a flashback to his nice youth, but slowly and surely turning into a nightmare.  
  
Exodia shot up and stared around the room. He blinked his eyes continuously untill the images of monsters dissapeared from his face. 'Why do I dream about monsters. they all look so much like the Duel Monsters from the game.'. Once he stared around he realized he was still in Yami's palace, the guestroom. Remembering he fell asleep in yami's arms he wrapped his own arms around his knees curling up.  
  
The strange shape on the wall had returned, it faintly danced on the wall, changing it's form everytime another light fell upon it, it started to scare him. Hadn't he known it was only something that casted strange looking shadows on the wall he had ran out of the room in panic, especially after such dreams. 'Why. please go away, shadow..', the boy pleaded as he wrapped the silken sheets over his body and peeked over the edge of the cover.  
  
It almost seemed to look like the shadow casted a sign on the wall, Exodia had never seen it before, "What. is that", he asked himself as he lifted the covers from the bed and dragged them to the wall, placing his hands on it trembling a bit. Blinking a few times he noticed the shadows didn't cast on his hands, but only on the wall. "Impossible.", he whispered as his body shivered with disbelief, he took a few steps back falling over a small chair, landing his head on the stone floor with a bang.  
  
------  
  
As the sun rose onto Exodia's slightly bleeding head he rose from the ground wincing as his head hurt horribly. He could faintly hear the door opening and someone screaming his name but he was dazed enough not to be able to make up from it who it was. "Exodia!!", Yami shouted as he ran into the room stopping in front of him and staring at the distance from hin to the bed.  
  
"How did this happen. You're atleast a metre from your bed Exodia.", he said as he carefully lifted the boy, a whole task it seemed, to lift someone as big as you are yourself. Exodia softly groaned and reached for his head as he was lay down on the bed slowly. "Yami.?", he asked staring into the violet eyes. The young pharaoh tilted his head a little, "Are you allright? Seeing from your head you made a big fall.".  
  
The boy sat up suddenly the dazy stare immediately dissapearing from his eyes, he stared at Yami a bit bewildered, "The shadow on the wall! I saw a strange shadow on the wall Yami!", he started suddenly. The pharaoh frowned and narrowed his eyes questionable, "Are you seriously talking about a shadow on a wall..?", he asked him a bit disbelieving. Exodia sighed and stared at the ground, "I know it's stupid, but I've decided to go back home I think, I've been here for 3 or 4 days now, I'm sure my father is worried.".  
  
Yami nodded understanding smiling a bit, "But you have to do something about your head though, wait here.", he said as he walked out of the room and returned with a bowl of water and some bandages. Exodia blinked and stared at Yami sitting down again next to him, grabbing a piece of cloth and dipping it in the water, cleaning the wound carefully.  
  
The boy stared in front of him the whole time untill Yami covered the wound with the bandages. "There you look like an unfinished mummy now.", he chuckled as he patted his shoulders gently. Exodia smlied and rose from his bed staring into a mirror, "Oh I thought you really covered half my head but it's not to bad", he laughed back at him. The pharaoh walked towards the door slowly, "Do you want something to eat or do you wish to just go home right away?", he asked him. The boy nodded at the last and walked along with him, "I'll eat at home if you don't mind", he said quietly.  
  
Yami shook his head and walked with him untill the last step of the palace,"Exodia. be care full okay?". The green-eyed boy smiled at him and turned around, running towards the city and the river. Once he was out of sight he kept running not looking back one time. 'What is wrong with me, I feel strange. Is it the plague that suddenly overcame me, Am I going to die. or. something else', he thought as he fought the tears that tried to creep into his eyes.  
  
'I didn't even say goodbye to him. or thanked him for the great days I could stay with him. Oh great Ra. I'm afraid. For the first time I'm afraid to fly.', he said as he arrived at the boat and stared up at the sky, following a few birds that flew over. Once he stepped on the boat he walked to the bow of the ship and stared over the water. 'A fear of flying alone. I wonder if Yami was also afraid of becoming a pharaoh', he sighed and sat down, waiting for the ship to leave.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Exodia, are you starting to doubt your ego?", a shadow spoke as he turned around and walked away from his viewing mirror. "Isn't that sad, a Pharaoh without any confidence.", he said softly. "Now, Yami feel sthat Exodia is hiding something from him, which makes the situation more interesting, maybe I can allready try to put something between them, to let them hate eachother.", he turned back to the mirror showing Exodia's face.  
  
"Yes. the pain and sorrow is readable from your face, eventhough I can feel your hate burning inside of you, you want to duel, and your father forbids you. Such a tight situation, what will you do young boy. What will you do.", he grinned as turned away completely and walked out of the room slowly.  
  
~~~~  
  
Exodia ran up the stair of his palace but stopped in the middle, "Father!", he said as he looked into his Father's displeased eyes. "Exodia, I forbid you to ever see that boy again, and I also.", he started as he walked down the stairs to his son and grabbed the deck of cards out of his hands harshly, "Forbid you to ever use these cards again!"  
  
The boy stared at him with big eyes, "Give them back! I'm old enough to..", the look in his father's eyes scared him. "No you're NOT old enough to play these games Exodia! You don't even know what you can really do with these cards!", he shouted as he dragged him inside the palace. The boy narrowed his eyes and ran away from underneath him, closed the door to his room with a loud bang and jumped onto his bed.  
  
He felt tears burn into his eyes while slamming down his fists onto the bed. For a moment it seemed that his anger took the best of him when he threatened to throw a porselaine vase his mother got from travelers against the wall. Once he set it down he could feel how powerless he was, "I .. I HATE YOU..Just leave me alone.. Leave.. me..", he stammered as he kept on slamming his fists into his pillows. "I'll show you that I CAN use those cards the right way!!", he shouted as he suddenly smalled his fist into the wall instead of his bed or pillow. Blood immediately ran down from his hand, he stared at it as his eyes filled with tears. 'I can duel. I can duel better then you father. much better. I'll show you I can summon aswell.', he thought as he stayed in his room the rest of the day and patiently waited for the night to fall.  
  
Once the moon had reached it's highest point he walked out of his room, his eyes narrowed. After he found his deck he walked down to the huge dungeon underneath the palace and stared at the first card in his hand. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon..", he whispered as he lay the card on the floor and stepped back. "I SUMMON YOU BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON", he shouted as he saw the card starting to flash brightly. An enormous dragon emerged from the card and roared loudly.  
  
Exodia's eyes widened and stared at the rest of his cards in his hand and grinned suddenly, "Blue-Eyes, Listen to me and my command!!", he said suddenly as he saw the Dragon turn it's head towards him. Once he put on another monster on the field he smiled and pointed at the other creature. "Destroy that monster!!", he said deviantly as he watched the dragon walk towards the smaller beast.  
  
Once the dragon completely destroyed the creature Exodia felt the power of the game run through his veins. He summoned his remaining two Blue-Eyes White Dragons and fused them into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate dragon. He walked towards the dragon and held his hand up to it's head, seeing if the beast listened to him. Surprisingly it held it's head down to make it easier for Exodia to reach out for it.  
  
Exodia swallowed as he could feel cold hard scales as he touched the creature's head, "Unbelievable. you're real.", he said softly as he removed his hand from the Dragon's head. Once the smile reappeared on his head he walked infront of the dragon and placed another card on the floor, wanting to summon it. However the summon was rudely disrupted by something.  
  
The young prince stared up at the silhouette that stood in the light. "Father.?", he said with a trembling voice as he saw how Ameniuy stepped onto the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon card, maiking the dragon roar out in pain, falling to the ground and dissapear. "NO! Why did you do that?!", Exodia screamed at his father and pushed him off the card, picking it up and staring at it. "It was a living animal.", he said softly while shielding the card from his father's hand.  
  
"Exodia. I FORBID it, I warned you!", he said as he took the Ultimate Dragon card from the prince's hands and teared it apart infront of his eyes. "As for you.", he started, staring down on him almost mercilessy, "You'll be punished!" He said as he harshly pulled the boy up and smacked him in the face. Exodia shouted once, then let his body fall to the ground, he was in no mood to put up any resistance.  
  
As he stared at his deck of cards scattered on the ground he sighed. 'What does it matter now. Did it ever matter.', he thought as he stared at the shreds of his strongest card on the sandy floor. "Did it ever matter to you.", the prince whispered soflt as he felt his cheek burn and his eyes fill with tears.  
  
Ameniuy crossed his arms and stared down at him, "I can't believe this, my son is a wimp. No strength to even resist me, not even verbally. You only cry, is this because you necglected your physical training and your studies?!", he spoke harshly. "I was so proud of you Exodia, SO proud. Look at you now, you're an excuse! All because of those cards!", he said as he grabbed most of the cards and walked towards the torch on the wall, "I'll end this here and now.", he said.  
  
Exodia held his head up and stared at his father who held the torch close to his precious deck of cards. The same deck Yami helped to build for him, the deck he puts his own heart and soul in. His eyes shifted past the walls lightning fast, 'You think I'm weak.I'll. show you weak!', he thought as he rose from the ground and reached for a sharp piece of metal on the floor, ran towards his father and simply slit his neck to save his cards.  
  
"I'm not weak.", he said as he watched his father's big brown eyes full of disbelief. "You wish to see me rule a country with pride. with honor and strength. Well then why don't you let me do that? You call me weak, but you never brought our Luxor any good.", he said with hatefilled eyes. Once Anemiuy's eyes closed and he had breathed his last threat to Exodia, the prince grabbed the torch from the wall and sealed the small wound with the flames.  
  
The green eyes stared at the lifeless body on the cold sandy ground, his body trembled. He felt different but the same, more powerfull and but still weak. Eventhough he hated it, tears continiously streamed down his face, vaporizing immediately on his burning skin. He glared down upon his dead father once more, treachery, he had killed his own father.  
  
'Is this the right choice. should I have killed..my own father.. What will the priests say. what can I do. Yami, what will he think of me, I .I am.a murderer.', he thought as he felt his knees giving up on him, causing him to fall down onto them. Letting his entire body fall down to the ground he only wished Ra would be mercifull on him. But he had killed a man, not only his father but the pharaoh. "How can I live on with this shame, this guilt, this pain.", he said as he curled up next to the body of his father and waited for sleep to come.  
  
------  
  
Take me under  
  
I'm dying tonight  
  
Watch me crumble  
  
I'm crying tonight I'm giving in to you  
  
Caught up, in life  
  
Losing all my friends  
  
Family has tried, to heal all my addictions  
  
Tragic it seems, to be alone again I'm giving in to you  
  
Take me under  
  
I'm dying tonight  
  
Watch me crumble  
  
I'm crying tonight I'm giving in to you  
  
-----  
  
End notes: The italic part here is part of a song, Adema - Giving In 


	5. Dark Sun Rising

Chapter V - Dark Sun Rising  
  
The moment Exodia woke up he felt something touching his body, he shot up to look what was touching him but there was nothing around. He shook his head softly and stared at what lay next to him, for a second it scared him, untill he remembered he was the one that committed the crime.  
  
Sighing he rose from the ground and thought for a moment, there was no possible way he could tell the priests he was the one that killed the Pharaoh. 'He tripped. fell.. I tried to save him.perfect', he thought as he ran up preparing to do some serious dramatizing acting. Once he reached the priests residence he fratically knocked the doors untill the highpriest opened it.  
  
"Sir! Sir!", he started trying to develop some tears, "It's The pharaoh, my father I think he's dead!!". The priests reaction was just as it hoped to be, he immediately summoned his fellow priests and ran down the way Exodia showed them. Once the prince pointed at the dead body, silence fell over the men. The wound was an odd one indeed.  
  
"He must've been murdered.", the highpriest spoke as he sat down next to the body of Ameniuy. Another inspected the wound aswell while Exodia tried to keep his cool and his act. "The pharaoh was murdered, his throat is slit! Who is responsible for this?!", the highpriest suddenly shouted to the 5 remaining men in the room, not even looking at the prince.  
  
The boy walked forward and hid his face behind his shaking hands, "I don't know who did it, I only remember seeing a shadow.", he said faking the whimepring he did. The highpriest sighed and shook his head, "Looking at his body only makes it worse, Prince Exodia, please return to your room, there you'll be readied to speak to the people. You're the heir to the throne.".  
  
------  
  
Once Exodia stood in his room he watched as some priests ran into the city gathering all the people. Sighing he stared at his hands, widening his eyes at the fact he had blood on his hands from his father, and admiring his luck that the priests didn't see it. 'I'll become a pharaoh tonight. I'll be able to do whatever I want to do. I'll show him that I can rule a country, I'll show everyone in Luxor. even Yami's Luxor that Exodia is not one to toy around with! I'll SHOW THEM!", he shouted suddenly as he bold his fists and threw his head back while tears ran down his face.  
  
It took a few hours for someone to walk into Exodia's room after the burial of Ameniuy, the prince chose not to be at the burial, acting like it was to much for him. Once a servant walked into the room and brought him the ceremonial clothing he looked away from the city. He had kept his eyes on his side of Luxor ever since. "Your clothing your highness.", the servant spoke softly as he put them down on the bed, "Sir with all do respect, I know what you did. I know it was you who killed Ameniuy.", the young boy spoke, he was even younger then Exodia, and the son of the servant's family that worked for the royal family.  
  
The green eyes of the young price immediately widened and focussed at the boy, "How dare you accuse me of that! I would never!", he said as he walked towards the boy. The boy backed immediately, "I know. that you wanted to keep the cards. I know it all.", He stammered as he felt his life at stake when Exodia stood infront of him. "What's your name anyway.", the prince asked as he narrowed his eyes and grabbed the boy's collar. ".Z-Zuka sir.", he said as he reached for the arms of the older boy to try and get him off. "So Zuka, what do you believe to reach with knowing I killed my father? And do you have proof? Who do you think believe you anyway, you're a servant, an unimportant excistence. Besides, if I were you, I wouldn't speak a word, because tonight, when I'm the pharaoh I have the power to kick you and your lousy family OUT! And make sure your lives will be ruined forever!", Exodia said threatening as he threw him down and turned around.  
  
"So this is our little secret, got that?", he added to it as he unfolded the beatifull robe and readied his attributes. Zuka nodded hastly and ran out of the room. Exodia shook his head lightly and undressed himself slowly, putting on the heavy robe and all the golden jewelry he could carry. "A big day for Luxor, the first pharaoh to have ever summoned a dragon.", he whispered as he stared at his 3 remaining Blue- Eyes White dragon cards.  
  
------  
  
The ceremony was in full glory, hundreds of people watched as the highpriest placed the holy crown of Ra on Exodia's black hair, crowing him to a Pharaoh. "Born in the light of Ra, for the people of West Luxor. His light will defeat Osiris that took his father's life. Rise young pharaoh, take your rightfull place on the throne of light and speak to your people.", the priest spoke as he helped the only 16 year old new pharaoh on the high pure gold throne and held his hands up to him.  
  
Exodia was slightly surprised as he had seen a different crowning with yami. Eventhough he had hoped for his best friend's presence he didn't mind the praising at all. "People of West Luxor, hear me! I Exodia of Ameniuy have rosen onto the holy throne of light and will guide you all to a better life. I will make all the dreams of better hopes come true, I promise you all!", he said as he rose the scepters to the people. Cheering filled the palace and outside streets, the festivities had begun. The Dark Sun had Rosen above the lands of West Luxor.  
  
Yami yawned and stared at the piece of papyrus in front of him, the studies he had followed had always bored him, but he knew he had to. Fukayna walked into the room slowly to greet her son, "Yami, there are great festivities in West Luxor, didn't you receive an invitation?", she asked softly. The pharaoh looked at his mother and shrugged, "I haven't received any messages of Exodia lately, nor Ameniuy.", he returned to her.  
  
Fukayna shook her head, "I think something is wrong Yami, I've felt dark precences since yesterday, dark spirits realm above the palace of West Luxor.". Yami took a last look at the parchment on his desk and sighed, "You're not the only one mother, more then that. Do you remember the artifacts I was working on? They've been reacting to something. Even Heishin is scared of something.", Yami spoke softly as he shook his head and rose from the desk.  
  
"Darkness spreads over the lands of Luxor, and I feel it's coming from someone I deeply care about.", he spoke softly as he heard his mother walk towards him softly. 'I'm afraid it's you Exodia. I have a strange feeling that something is about to happen soon. A Dark Sun Rose from the horizon, may Ra be mercifull on you. my friend.', he thought as he leaned out of the window and sighed. ------- 


End file.
